Waking Up In Bed With You
by the-silent-noise
Summary: Flora wakes up in bed with the most unexpected person yet. Blushing, teasing, and a heavy make-out session ensues. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, nibbling her ear. She smiled. "Only for you."


**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club**

**A/N: This is a pretty different pairing, I just wanted to try my luck with this. :)**

* * *

Flora woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. The first thing she noticed were the walls. They weren't the color of the walls in her room.

The next thing she noticed was the _shirtless_ figure lying beside her on the bed. The next thing she noticed was that she was dressed in a t-shirt three sizes larger than hers, and that the only things she had on besides that shirt are her bra and underwear.

She got up and slowly tiptoed over to the other side of the bed, wanting to find out who the sleeping person was. She finally got a good look at him. She took in his messy, disheveled brown hair that made him look kinda hot, his chiseled body, and—

Oh _crap. _It was Brandon. Stella's ex-boyfriend. Just looking at him brought back memories for her, memories she didn't want to remember.

[—]

_Flora heard a few noises coming from the janitor's closet, and decided to check it out._

_The moment Flora opened the door, she saw something that made her gasp._

_It was Helia—sweet, handsome, perfect Helia—making out with Stella, one of her best friends. The moment they saw her, though, they started making up excuses._

_"Flora, I love you and only you. She seduced me!"_

_"No Flora, he came on to me first."_

_"Save it," was Flora's response. She held back tears as she ran out of the room._

_When she was in the forest, however, her breathing went into slow, shallow breaths, and she burst out crying._

_She must have been crying for hours, because she felt someone's arms around her. When she saw the familiar red hair, she knew immediately that it was Bloom._

_"What's wrong Flo?" Bloom asked, stroking her hair._

_"S-Stella and H-Helia were k-kissing." _

_"Oh sweetheart." It honestly broke Bloom's heart to see Flora like this. Flora had always been the optimist, the one to comfort them when one of them was feeling sad, the one to brighten everyone's day. And now, to see her so fragile, so broken, it hurt._

_"Come on," Bloom said. "Let's get you back to Alfea." Flora only nodded, and let herself be dragged to Alfea._

_When they reached their destination, they were bombarded with questions._

_"What happened?" -Tecna_

_"Where were you?!" -Musa_

_"We've been looking everywhere for you!" -Layla_

_"I'm so so sorry, Flo." -Stella_

_Flora just sighed and went into her and Bloom's shared room._

_From the inside, she heard Bloom tell Stella, "I'm going to keep an eye on my boyfriend. I don't want you to steal Sky the way you stole Helia." _

_The other girls gasped._

[—]

_A few months later, Flora was happier. She 'disappeared' from the face of Alfea, and couldn't be happier. She lived in an apartment on Earth and was 18 and in college. She lost touch with her friends from both Alfea and in Red Fountain, and the last time she heard, they were looking for her. Flora felt bad for doing this to them, but what's done is done._

_And finally, she felt like her life before didn't exist._

[—]

Until now.

Now there was a living proof in her apartment—oh wait, this isn't her apartment, Flora thought blandly—that her life B.H. (Before Happiness) didn't exist.

He stirred slightly and Flora hoped for the worst. He opened his oh-so gorgeous eyes.

"Hey Flora."

What the...? They haven't seen each other in so long, and all he could say was 'Hey Flora'?

_Okay, so maybe I have changed_, Flora thought. _At least now, nobody can ever take advantage of me._

"Hi Brandon."

He sat up from his sleeping position and grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry about your clothes—er, lack of, actually. You were drunk last night and you puked all over your clothes. I didn't know what else I could put you in."

Blushing madly, Flora responded, "It's fine. Thanks, by the way, for doing that. I don't think anybody else would've done that. So thanks."

"It's cool. Anything for a friend, right?" Brandon smiled his award-winning smile, and suddenly Flora's heart melted into mush. She nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Hey," she started, "where am I?"

"Here at my apartment, on Earth. I bought it quite a while back, 'cause somehow, I knew I would need it," Brandon replied. "I didn't want to bring you to Alfea or to Red Fountain, because I knew you weren't ready yet."

Flora smiled at his sweetness, it's not everyday your ex-friend's ex-boyfriend stumbles upon you at a bar and takes you home.

She decided she'd do something else to return the favor.

"I'll make pancakes for you, is that alright?" She asked.

"No, no. You don't have to." Brandon said.

"But I want to." Flora insisted, a flirty edge to her voice. She walked out of the room, and went downstairs, to where she assumed the kitchen was (aren't they always?).

As she was cooking, she felt strong arms wrap around her from behind. She smiled. They've only re-met today (last night, if you count it), and they were acting so comfortable with each other—unlike others who would _freak _when someone _shirtless _hugs them from behind, especially when they were wearing almost nothing—it felt refreshing.

"You know, there's a reason I brought you here." Brandon whispered into her ear. Flora internally shivered.

"Really, now?" Flora raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm."

"What is it then?" She asked.

"Let's just say that if it weren't me, you'd be waking up in Red Fountain with Riven." He said.

"Riven was with you?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You like doing those, don't you?"

Brandon chuckled. "Mm-hmm."

"I don't see a problem with Riven. I mean he's cute and all—"

She never got to finish her sentence, because Brandon turned her around and looked her in the eyes.

"NO." He said, forcefully. For the first time ever, Flora felt scared of him.

"Why?" She whispered.

"You're mine."

And with that, he pressed his lips onto hers. Their kiss intensified with every passing second. Brandon ran his tongue over Flora's lips, asking for permission, which she obliged to. Her hands weaved into his hair, while his hands traced circles on her hips, grazing over her ass quite a bit. She jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist, and he held her ass to keep her there, squeezing because... well, because he wanted to. He pressed her up against the wall, tracing kisses down her neck, while she pressed her body onto him, and he had to suppress his moans every time he felt her curves pressing onto his body. He carried her up the stairs, never removing his lips from hers, and laid her on the bed. As they shed off the remaining pieces of clothing on them, he whispered while nibbling her ear:

"You're so beautiful, Flora."

She smiled and licked his earlobe, "Only for you, Brandon."

* * *

**Thoughts? Or should I make a sequel to this one-shot?**


End file.
